Saving me
by DarkInToTheLightFindYourWay
Summary: Levy had enough, She hated being weak so she needed help. She need training. GaLe * Gajeel x Levy* Has a few OC'S HAITUS!


**Saving me Chapter 1: Saved me once more**

The woods was quiet,the morning sun peeking over the horizon,shining some light in the valley. A pair of red eyes which belonged to the Iron dragon slayer,Gajeel Redfox,cracked open to see this. He groaned at the morning sun,Gajeel was many things but not a morning person,specially a early one. "Little longer,damn it." He recalled turning to his side,closing his eyes once more. Outside of the tent which he was in was a small 4'10 bookworm,a wizard of the famous guild Fairy tail,Levy McGarden. She had made a firer and now was cooking breakfast on it with a nice bright smile. Sitting next to her was a panther Exceed,Pantherlily who used to be in the military back at the skyland. He was also one who gotten the morning fish. There beside them layed a nice,river which small waves were coming down from the left and softly crashing on the rocks in it. "And its done!" Levy recalled loudly and cheerfully. Lily who was excited for the fish took the a piece which Levy gave him. _Guess its time to wake up grump pants._ Levy got up and stepped over the log she was sitting on before walking over to the tent. Opening it quietly she couldn't help but giggle and say aw. The stubborn,short tempered Dragon slayer was sleep,his eyes closed,mouth open slightly with a tad bite of drooling falling on to the pillow,his black blanket covering his body but showing some of his upper chest still and snoring softly and quietly like a baby. "Hey Gajeel,time to get up." Gajeel opened his eyes to see the small figure of Levy who was in the tent now sitting in front of him. "No" he muttered before grabbing her arms and pulling her on to his chest after laying back on his back. "Lets go back to bed." Levy tried to move her hands under his own to hit him but couldn't. Gajeel made sure her arms were under his as they wrapped around her tiny waist so she couldn't move. Levy pouted,frowning. "I guess you don't want the fish I made for breakfast." Gajeel looked at the girl who looked sad and as if she was going to cry. The damn girl always knew how to make him feel bad and guilty.

"Fine." The annoyed Dragon slayer let her go and she giggled. Running out of the tent,Gajeel followed,stumbling upon the ground annoyed and tired. Sitting on the ground,he took a pan which had 3 fishes in it and bite it. Taking some Iron and fish in the bite. Levy smile,she made sure to take a few pans on the mission. As you can see Levy went on a mission with Gajeel. Jet and Droy where in recovering from a bad fight and she need money so Gajeel offered to take her with him on his mission. Juvia is part of his team yet she said this was a perfect time for them to tell each other their feelings,so they did. It was last night to say. The moon was bright and shining down at them,it was hard for the two to confess but that was until Lily came over and plain out told the other how the other one felt. Yes that was their awkward and romantic confession to each other. Lily grinned looking at Levy. "So Levy I heard you squeak,does that mean Gajeel tried to screw around." Gajeel throw a rock at Lily who easily dodged it,making it hit a near by tree. "No we were not dumb ass. Why would I fucking do her that soon? I am not that much of a pervert!" Levy could only giggle and Lily only chuckled as Gajeel ate another piece of the Pan. "Lily you know not to say stuff like that in the morning with him. Hes a grump pants." Gajeel only frowned,turning his head away from the cat and maiden. "Yes I do but its funny to see his actions. By the way Gajeel did you just notice you confessed you are a perv?" Gajeel stood up and started walking towards the river.

"I'm going to take a morning swim to fucking clear my head. So stay there and leave me the fuck alone!" That got Levy to worry. Gajeel never got that grumpy in the morning. He usually just started fighting,but he just walked away. Some thing had to be on his mind,something bad and stressful most likely. Levy stood up after a minute and slowly started to walk towards him. Lily walked off to leave them some privacy. Gajeel stood in the water,his shirt was on a near by branch and the water was up to the bottom of his nose saying he was kneeing down. "G-G-Gajeel?" Gajeel turned his head to the blue haired beauty,Levy who looked worried. Her arms was clasped behind her back and her head was slightly looking down as her eyes connected with his with a blush. Lifting his head somewhat he said"Yeah what do ya want?" not sounding annoyed so he wouldn't scare her. Levy nodded. She slowly walked towards him until she was in the water and it was up to her ankles. "You ok? You know if you need to talk,I'm here,right?" Gajeel sighed,damn she was worried about him. Why was so always worried about him?

"Yes I do know but...Fuck I'll tell ya. Why do you fucking love me? Don't ya remember what I did to ya?!" Gajeel bursted out loudly. Levy squeak from the sudden loudness but brushed it off,she smiling slightly. "I love you because your their for me. When ever I need to be saved you were there. When I felt down you tried to help me even tho it was hard for you. Your words are so aggressive and mean but to me they make me feel happy and they feel gentle. To be honest I am not fully sure why but I do know you are the very first one I have ever felt this and even my first crush. Yes I am 18 now and most already had relationships yet everyone never felt the same for me. I was always and still am more interested in books but now that you came I would much rather talk to you then read. I love you." Those words hit him hard,he even started blushing. Not thinking he smirked,swimming to her and pulling her down into the water.

"Hey what the hell Gajeel?!" Levy shouted,not on her knees and wiping her hair out of her eyes. Gajeel laughed slightly at the site of her soaked wet. Thats when he realized something,she looked sexy now. Her hair was messy,her eyes were big in anger,her white tank top was now tightly on her slightly showing her bra,her black shorts were slightly tight on her and water dripped down her body. Seeing this Gajeel wanted to quickly hug her and kiss her,as well as troll his hand on her small body.

"Because you let your guard down. Ya shouldn't do that around me,idiot,who knows what I will do." Gajeel flicked Levy in the head who quickly rubbed it after flicking him in the arm. It wasn't long before they started having a flicking war. Lily watched as the two young wizards flicked each other as they laughed and swum around. He never thought to see the day of his partner doing that. Levy splashed Gajeel in the face,laughing when his hair went in his face. "Oh ya gonna get it now shorty!" Gajeel grabbed Levy by the waist before lightly and gently throwing her into the River. Levy after a while got up,coughing and gasping for air. He quickly swum to her. "Ya ok? Sorry." Levy nodded,smiling. "Its fine,can we get out? I'm cold." Gajeel nodded. Grabbing her hands and walking to the river bank. Seeing how she was soaked and cold,he handed her his coat he had by his shirt.

"Hun whats this for?" Levy questioned,confused.

"Your freezing and your cloths are soaked. If you wear my jacket you will be warm and anyways it will cover your body." Levy nodded running into the tent to change. "Aren't you nice?" Gajeel turned around to see Lily with a grin on his face. "So are you two dating now?" Gajeel shrugged. He didn't know if they were or not but he did know if they were he would be excited. Not sure why but he would. "I don't know. When we get back to Mongolia I'll ask her on a date,I guess." Levy popped out of the tent with the jacket on. The sleeves were big and went a little over her palm of her hands,it zipped up to her collar bone and it ended when a few inches under her knees.

"Hey it fits you,Shrimp." Levy blushed a tad bite from her appearance now. Walking over to her Gajeel kneed down,he ruffled her hair with a smirk. "You can keep it." Levy quickly jumped up, did he just say what she thought she said. She could keep HIS Jacket. "No its fine really..." Gajeel looked at the girl confused then turned into a perverted smirk face. "Oh you don't want it since it smells like me hun?" Levy blushed,turning her head she nodded no. "Liar! that is not the reason...its cause...Yes it is. And may I say you smell good." Levy walked by Gajeel,with a determined look.

"Oh thanks but you smell well...uh...beautiful?" Gajeel turned around to see that Levy was gone and Lily as well. Quickly he gotten into a panic,he zoomed up and started smelling the air._ There she is...wait who are those bastards?!_ Gajeel quickly followed the smell of the small bookworm and soon saw two men walking off with HIS bookworm and HIS cat. Oh fucking hell you don't. He jumped up out of the bush and quickly punched the two men in the back. One of them dropped Levy who he quickly caught. Lily fell on his butt. "Now I am gonna fuck you up!" Lily turned into his battle form and started beating the shit out of the one who caught him. Gajeel after laying Levy under a tree started beating the shit out of the one who caught Levy. This went on for 10 minutes before the two men layed on the ground,bloody and dead.

Levy cracked open her eyes to see the two. Levy frowned seeing how they had to save her again. Standing up,she started to run off. That was until Gajeel grabbed her wrist,forcing her to stop her running. "What the fuck are ya running? AND CRYING? SHIT!" Gajeel hated when she cried. It made his stomach all weird and just want to rip someones head off. "Nothing!" She recalls yelling. "Now let me go I want to be left alone!" Levy smacks his hand away stubbornly before once more running off. _Oh no I ain't letting yourself get in more danger._ Then Gajeel ran off leaving Lily alone with the dead bodies. _"Oh thanks guys! oh forget let them be love birds. Hmm I think I'll just throw them in the river."_ Lily then throw he dead bodies in the river and started walk to the love birds.

End of chapter :3


End file.
